Forum:Problema template
Ciao a tutti. Vorrei proporvi un problema che mi sta arrovellando. Nella mia wiki esiste un template per le caratteristiche base di un personaggio. Esso ha sempre funzionato correttamente (e funziona tutt'ora nelle voci su cui è stato applicato). Da oggi, però, nelle nuove applicazioni, appare ripetuta la scritta , che in modifica appare come parte integrante del template stesso. Per esempio date un'occhiata alla voce Topolino per farvi un'idea di cosa succede. Ho controllato il template, ma nessuno lo ha modificato; ho provato a reinserire il template, sia in modalità visuale, sia in codice sorgente, ma non è cambiato nulla. Sapete spiegare come mai, di punto in bianco, è uscito questo problema? Grazie, ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 18:50, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) Ciao...hai notato che nel template in questione cioè Template:Personaggi-infobox appare diverse volte proprio la scritta che viene inserita nelle pagine con quel template? Considerato che quel tag mi sembra che non serva a nulla in quel template (e oltretutto non è né un tag di apertura né di chiusura), secondo me se lo levi dal template non ti apparirà più nelle pagine... :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:51, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) :Grazie davvero! Fino ad oggi il template era sempre stato riempito in ogni sua voce e, quindi, non era mai comparso quel tag, per quello non avevo considerato potesse essere un errore nel template! :-) :Grazie ancora! --Paolino Paperino quack! 20:08, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) :Ne approfitto ancora per una cosa: come puoi notare Qui, ma anche nelle altre pagine con quel template, nella sezione "Parenti", il primo nome non viene inserito nell'elenco puntato, ma viene inserito con l' " *''' ". Come si può risolvere? --Paolino Paperino quack! 20:12, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Risolto! Basta aggiungere un a capo "forzato" con il comando , perché altrimenti il primo punto elenco non viene considerato a capo e quindi l'asterisco non viene interprato come sintassi wiki ma come un semplice asterisco. Se vuoi un consiglio, nelle pagine dove usi dei template tipo quello dei personaggi (quindi infobox, tabelle e simili) faresti bene a inserire il comando '__NOWYSIWYG__ ' ("No What you see is what you get") che obbliga a modificare quelle pagine solo in modalità codice sorgente; questo perché è facile che usando la modalità visuale il codice delle pagine si alteri con scritte o simboli strani o comunque la sintassi non risulti corretta quando si passa al codice sorgente. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'''Minerva Titani]] 20:27, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) Ho visto la modifica alla pagina "Topolino". Grazie! Ti chiedo un'ultima cosa, poi basta. In questa pagina, come si può sistemare tutto? --Paolino Paperino quack! 20:23, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Scusa, sono un pò casinista. Comunque ti ringrazio ancora per la risoluzione e per il consiglio, che non conoscevo! Benumale che ci sei tu! :-) --Paolino Paperino quack! 20:31, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sto cercando di risolvere il problema con questa pagina, ma pare che ci sia un qualcosa nel template che "fa uscire" il testo dell'infobox dall'infobox stesso....ci lavoro un po' su sperando di riuscire a risolvere la cosa. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:52, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) :Ti ringrazio per il tempo che stai dedicando. Se non trovi una soluzione, non scervellarti troppo, semmai rimuovo il template. :-) --Paolino Paperino quack! 21:09, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) Dovrei aver risolto... per il problema dell'elenco semplicemente gli * vengono renderizzati come elenco solo se posti ad inizio riga, per cui sia quando li metti come parametri sia il paremtro stesso nel template devono essere posti ad inizio riga, quindi non c'è bisogno di aggiugnere l'a capo forzato. Il problema dell'altro infobox era dato dal fattto che ogni riga aveva una classe corrispondente la campo stesso, ma siccome i campi sono articolati causavano un errore e il nome della classe spezzava la tabella. Non so perchè servissere, le ho tolto dal momento che se a meno che non imposti le classi personalizzate o usi JavaScript per quelle classi non ti servono. Perfetto. Grazie 1000 a tutti e due! --Paolino Paperino quack! 14:14, gen 3, 2012 (UTC)